Babás
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Draco só tem que cuidar de seu primo de nove meses e tentar não matar o padrinho descabelado e deselegante do bebê nesse meio tempo. Fácil, não é? Harry/Draco


**Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da tia JK, só uso os personagens para brincar.**

 **História com temática gay, se não gosta, não leia.**

\- Desculpe-me, mamãe, mas o que quis dizer com "você precisa cuidar do Teddy"?

\- Exatamente o que parece, Draco. Andrômeda está muito mal com aquela infecção nos pulmões. Vou ficar com ela no hospital, e você precisa cuidar do Teddy.

\- Somos asquerosamente ricos, podemos contratar uma babá. – Draco argumentou, chocado com a ideia maluca da mãe.

Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, isso nunca era bom.

\- Já parou para pensar que além de ser seu dever, porque ele é família, que eu já tenha tentado essa opção? As babás não esravam dispostas a cuidar dele, sabe que tem gente torcendo o nariz para o menino porque é filho de um lobisomem. – Ela disse. – Mas não se preocupe, sempre posso me rebaixar e pedir a Molly Weasley.

Draco negou rapidamente. Oh, sua mãe era excelente, uma dose de chantagem emocional e uma cutucada em seu orgulho em uma única fala. Ele se aprumou e ficou sério.

\- Eu vou cuidar de Edward, mas estava relutante porque minha experiência com crianças é nula. – Draco disse. – Mas claro que não precisamos pedir a Molly Weasley, quem está cuidando dele atualmente?

O loiro sabia que sua tia estava hospitalizada há dois dias, inclusive já tinha visitado e levado flores, chocolates e livros. Sua mãe e Andrômeda tinham se reconectado após a guerra. Enquanto ele esteve preso esperando por julgamento, as duas ficaram em paz, a família era pequena e preciosa, não havia motivos para continuar trocando cartas anuais depois de tanta dor e perda.

\- Harry Potter, mas amanhã ele tem aulas na Academia de Aurores. – Ela disse, suspirando. – Se seu pai estivesse em casa, ele poderia ajudar.

Draco sabia que ela sofria pelo afastamento do marido, podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas seu pais se amavam e ele sabia disso. Havia praticamente nada que Lucius Malfoy não faria a pedido da esposa, e isso incluía cuidar do filho de um lobisomem que era seu sobrinho-neto.

\- Ele vai estar em casa logo, mãe. – Ele a animou, faltavam só 129 dias, ele tinha contado.

\- Você tem razão. – Ela concordou. – Então, já que vai cuidar dele amanhã, espero que hoje fique com Harry na casa de Andrômeda para aprender o básico.

\- Eu faço uma mamadeira excelente. Edward sempre bebe tudo. – Draco disse, ele gostava do menino, só queria que ele crescesse logo para poder fazer coisas mais interessantes que ser bonitinho e engatinhar por todo lado.

\- Essa é parte mais fácil, terá que alimentá-lo com comida, trocar a fralda, dar banho…

\- Se Potter pode fazer, eu também posso. – Draco teimou.

\- Prometa que vai se comportar, Draco. Não estamos em posição de deixar Harry Potter irritado. Ele é o herói do mundo mágico, uma palavra dele pode arruinar ainda mais nosso nome. – Ela disse, e ele sabia que era devido a situação de seu pai.

\- Eu vou estar no meu melhor comportamento. – Draco disse.

\- Que bom, não sei quanto tempo terei que passar no hospital. Sua tia não está bem.

Draco olhou atentamente a mãe, pronto para ler qualquer evasiva.

\- O quão mal ela está? Edward vai perder alguém de novo?

\- Eu não sei, é uma infecção mágica, mas estão tendo muita dificuldade em combatê-la, ela estava…desanimada. Perder a filha foi um golpe muito duro, os medimagos acham que isso pode estar influenciando no tratamento.

\- Entendi. – Draco disse, ciente de que o estado de ânimo de um mago ou uma bruxa eram fatores decisivos para a boa saúde. A magia era caprichosa, havia muitos casos de mortes por tristeza no mundo deles.

\- Então, quero ficar por lá e colocar algo de juízo na cabeça da minha irmã.

\- Claro, mamãe, pode ficar tranquila.

X~x~X

Draco e Potter estavam no meio de uma guerra de olhares.

\- Potter, você não pode estar falando sério. – O loiro disse.

\- Qual é o problema agora, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, irritado.

Ele e Mafloy só estavam juntos há quarenta minutos. O loiro tinha sido polido ao chegar na casa da tia, isso deslocou Harry. Ele esperava que o loiro estivesse fazendo isso com extrema má vontade, mas o sorriso que ele deu a Teddy quando o pegou no colo e jogou para cima era real. Ele gostava do primo, disso Harry sabia, mas pensou que seria um desastre e já estava preparado para ter que pedir licença das aulas e causar ainda mais burburinho sobre sua entrada nos aurores, porque Malfoy parecia não entender nada sobre bebês e seus cuidados.

\- Tenho certeza que existe um feitiço para isso. – Ele disse, franzindo o nariz comicamente.

\- As fraldas mágicas impedem qualquer odor, e existe um feitiço para desvanecer a fraldas, mas só depois que ela estiver fora de Teddy. É sério, não tente desvanecer a fralda ainda nele. Além disso, tem que limpá-lo usando os lencinhos. – Harry completou, segurando as perninhas de Teddy e fazendo exatamente isso.

Draco disse a si mesmo que ele era forte, ele poderia lidar com uma fralda com fluídos corporais. E ele definitivamente estava prestando atenção nos movimentos de Potter ao colocar uma nova fralda em Teddy, e não na maneira com que os músculos do braço do aspirante a auror deixavam a manga da camiseta justa prestes a rasgar. Ele não podia comprar algo com a numeração correta? Precisava ficar mostrando os bracinhos fortes? Será que o treinamento auror era mais físico que mágico no começo? Ou talvez ele tivesse ficado obcecado com o corpo e estivesse tomando poções especiais para a beleza.

\- Aqui, ele está limpinho e cheiroso. – Harry disse, estendendo-lhe o bebê sorridente.

\- Do jeito que eu prefiro. – Draco disse, segurando o primo e beijando-o na bochecha, ganhando um beijo babado em troca. – Edward, já falamos sobre seu excesso de salivação.

\- Ele tem nove meses, Malfoy. É claro que vai babar um pouco. – Harry defendeu o afilhado. – E todo mundo o chama de Teddy, até sua mãe.

\- Ele é Edward, é um nome muito mais elegante que Teddy. Eu não fico criticando o jeito que faz vozes ridículas para ele, fico? – Draco perguntou, deixando seu temperamento inflamar um pouco e se arrependendo, ele não queria estressar ainda mais a sua mãe.

Harry se sentiu culpado por ficar implicando. Malfoy era muito bom com Teddy, só não tinha prática.

\- Olha, sinto muito. Estou tenso com a doença da Andrômeda.

\- Está bem, agora, me fale da comida. O que ele come no jantar?

Harry respirou fundo e começou a explicar, lutando contra a vontade de pedir para Malfoy dar-lhe Teddy para segurar, ele tinha ciúmes do afilhado, e se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, reconheceria que era extremamente possessivo com quase tudo. O loiro tinha uma pena de repetição escrevendo o que Harry dizia, ele era realmente meticuloso, Hermione adoraria ter alguém tão detalhista quanto ela pra conversar. Era engraçado, os dois combinariam muito se não fossem tão opostos na vida social e em ideais.

O resto da noite foi ocupada. Ele teve que explicar tudo, Malfoy tinha várias perguntas e ficou horrorizado quando Harry tentou dar ao bebê comida esquentada no microondas, o idiota pomposo o chamou de cuidador relapso e preparou ele mesmo batatas e carne para o primo. Olhando feio para Harry o tempo todo.

\- É comida caseira, só estava congelada. – Harry disse, desanimado ao ver que Teddy comia com muito mais ânimo a comida de Malfoy.

\- Se o cheiro é ruim, o gosto deve ser pior. É por isso que ele estava cuspindo. Pobre Edward. – Draco disse, treinando suas habilidades de dar comida ao primo e ficando satisfeito que o bebê não tinha purê no cabelo, só nas bochechas e queixo.

Harry teve que admitir a si mesmo que Malfoy tinha jeito com o primo, esperou o loiro terminar de dar comida ao bebê, e passou a última lição do dia: o banho.

Draco realmente queria poder dizer que estava prestando atenção ao que Potter dizia dessa vez, mas é bem difícil se concentrar em regras sobre manter o shampoo fora dos olhos do bebê, mesmo sendo feito para não arder, quando o dito bebê espirrou água no padrinho e o deixou de camisa molhada. Draco não era de ferro, ele era um jovem saudável, no auge da maturidade sexual, não era humano que lhe pedissem para não fantasiar em lamber as gotinhas de água que escorreram do rosto do homem para seu pescoço forte.

\- Malfoy! A toalha! – Potter gritou, quebrando a magia do momento.

\- Não precisa gritar.

\- Já era a terceira vez que eu estava falando, vendo alguma coisa que te agrada? – O moreno provocou, fazendo o Draco pensar que não era tão lerdo quanto sempre tinha pensado.

\- Só sua inabilidade para lidar com Edward no banho. – O loiro retrucou, pedindo a todas as deidades bruxas que o calor em suas bochechas não estivesse refletido em forma de rubor.

\- Ei! Ele é naturalmente ativo e bagunceiro. – Se defendendo da acusação, não era sua culpa que seu afilhado batesse pés e mãos tão entusiasticamente e molhasse o banheiro e ele ao mesmo tempo.

Ignorando o moreno forte e molhado ajoelhado ao lado da banheira, Draco pegou a toalha de Teddy e resgatou o primo das garras desajeitadas de Harry Potter, murmurando sobre padrinhos imbecis e convencidos, levou o menino para o quarto, pronto para testar suas habilidades com a fralda.

X~x~X

\- Como assim levá-lo até sua casa? Está ficando louco? Tem que vir cuidar dele aqui. – Potter disse, fazendo Draco ficar na defensiva.

\- Entendo que Grimmauld Place é um mausoléu inadequado para qualquer forma de vida, mas Malfoy Manor está em perfeitas condições, tem um jardim espaçoso e meu antigo quarto de jogos. Além disso, não tem várias coisas muggles que não sei usar.

\- Também é a casa dele, e Malfoy Manor é o lugar onde morou Voldemort. – Potter disse, com ar desafiante, fazendo-o sentir um nó no estômago pelas lembranças. – O cara, que se pensar bem, foi o culpado pela morte dos pais dele. E só Merlin sabe que tipo de coisa tem naquele lugar, não quero meu afilhado lá.

Draco teve vontade de socar a cara de Potter, ou de pelo menos jogar umas verdades na cara dele, mas se limitou a rilhar os dentes. Não podia entrar numa briga com o menino de ouro do mundo bruxo, não quando o descontentamento dele podia ser verbalizado no Ministério e refletir em problemas para sua família. Foi com isso em mente que ele engoliu a ofensa, e pensou que tinha gosto pior do que um feijão sabor vômito.

\- Está bem, virei logo cedo. – Ele disse, visivelmente contrariado, e louco para sair dali, coisa que fez rapidamente, pegando seu casaco e rumando para a saída.

X~x~X

Draco fez o seu melhor para falar o minímo com Potter quando o encontrou na manhã seguinte, coisa que não foi muito difícil, já que o moreno o recebeu com Teddy no colo, entregou-o com pressa e subiu as escadas correndo, gritando sobre dar a mamadeira. Típico dele não ter planejamento nenhum e pouco senso de decoro, porque essa era a única explicação para alguém receber uma visita usando nada mais que cuecas boxers apertadas e uma regata. Absoluta falta de decoro, Draco resmungou para si mesmo, indo para a cozinha com Teddy encaixado em seu quadril. O menino era manhoso pelas manhãs, gostava de colo, atenção e chamego. De posse da mamadeira, Draco foi até a sala, onde se instalou no sofá e deitou o primo na curva do braço, onde a criança passou a mamar muito contente.

\- Ah, estou indo. Se precisar me chame na Central ou…

\- Vá embora, Potter. – Draco disse, sem alterar a voz ou olhar em direção ao outro, esperando que esse fosse seu tom de voz mais frio e distante.

O moreno não respondeu, e Draco só relaxou quando o ouviu fechar a porta.

\- Seu padrinho é um imbecil. – Disse para o bebê, acariciando os cachinhos macios.

X~x~X

Harry esperava por todo tipo de problema causado por Draco Malfoy no primeiro dia em que ele ficou com Teddy, mas nada, nada o tinha preparado para receber um patrono de um colega em treinamento informando-o que o idiota estava prestes a ser preso, enquanto estava com Teddy em um suporte em seu peito e se recusava a entregá-lo. Foi por causa disso que o herói do mundo mágico terminou por correr para o Ministério, chegando esbaforido no local, só para encontrar Draco Malfoy com uma mão na cintura fina e outra pousada sobre a barriguinha de Teddy, que brincava alegremente com os dedos do primo. O loiro estava com cara azeda, lançando olhares envenenados na direção de um homem com o nariz ensanguentado. Harry estranhou o motivo de Dawlish não ter curado a vítima propriamente.

\- Malfoy, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Por que meu afilhado está numa estação auror? – Ele perguntou, muito irritado. – Será que não podia deixar para ser um idiota quando não está com o bebê? Sua mãe confiou em você para…

\- Confio no meu filho para defender seu primo. – A voz gelada de Narcissa fez Harry ter vontade de se encolher. A mulher estava bem atrás dele, e quando se virou, percebeu que o olhar da matriarca estava focado nele. – Admito que poderia ter usado um feitiço em vez do punho, querido, mas acredito que foi efetivo. – Completou, olhando para a mão machucada do filho.

\- Ele tem que ir para Azkaban! É um comensal violento. – O homem reclamou, com voz anasalada. Sim, Malfoy tinha quebrado o nariz e Harry franziu o cenho.

\- O que quer dizer com "defender o primo"?

\- Nosso reclamante estava com sua filha em um parque, o mesmo onde o senhor Malfoy foi levar o primo para o banho de sol e brincar na caixa de areia, e o senhor Ipikins acreditou que o menino estava infectado com a lincantropia e tirou sua filha muito rapidamente do lado do menino, fazendo com que areia voasse em seus olhos. – Dawlish disse, consultando suas notas. – O senhor Malfoy não gostou disso e verbalizou seu desgosto com o reclamante, que proferiu muitos insultos, chegando a empurrá-lo com o bebê no colo, ignorando os pedidos da esposa para irem embora. Finalmente, o senhor Malfoy perdeu a paciência e lhe deu um soco no nariz, o acusado alega que era isso ou uma maldição desagradável e ele não poderia fazer isso porque está em condicional.

Durante todo o discurso do auror mais velho, Harry olhou de Draco e sua mão machucada no quadril para o homem com o nariz ensanguentado. Ele se aproximou de Ipikins e o ergueu da cadeira pelo colarinho da camisa.

\- Você é tão sortudo. Tão malditamente sortudo. – O aspirante a auror disse, suavemente. – Porque você sabe, o bebê que andou incomodando é meu bebê. Talvez tenha notado que sou Harry Potter, se eu estivesse naquele parque, eu teria enfeitiçado sua bunda ossuda de tal maneira, que provavelmente iria fazer companhia para Voldemort no inferno.

O homem engoliu em seco e abriu a boca, mas Harry deu-lhe uma sacudida, impedindo-o de falar.

\- Não se incomode em falar, deixe-me te explicar uma coisa. Da forma que eu vejo, o primo do meu afilhado, só o defendeu de você. Se insistir em fazer uma queixa, vou ser obrigado a chamar minha amiga Hermione para defendê-lo, e isso vai irritá-la, porque está tentando estudar para ser Ministra. Posso te garantir, que vai sair da sala do Winzegamot acusado de agressão por ter machucado os dedos de Draco com sua cara.

Dawlish deu uma risadinha.

\- Não é como se eu fosse arquivar a queixa, Potter. – O homem disse, rindo. – Malfoy usou os punhos, esse tipo de agressão não conta no mundo mágico, a menos que seja contra crianças ou incapazes, ou tenha causado danos permanentes ou grande trauma. Só os trouxe para cá porque estavam causando uma confusão no parque, e o primo do seu afilhado parecia muito interessado em usar uma varinha.

\- Especulação. – Narcissa e Draco disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Dawlish revirou os olhos.

\- Só me faça um favor, Harry, leve-os daqui.

\- Claro, obrigada, Dawlish. – Harry disse, apertando a mão do auror.

\- Não me agradeça, vou dizer ao seu instrutor de leis, que não sabe a diferença entre um delito e uma rusga entre pais num parque. – O homem disse, com um sorriso positivamente de pura maldade. – Se me recordo bem, o velho Briggs, vai adorar saber sobre isso.

Harry gemeu. Essa era sua área mais fraca, o professor ia esfolá-lo, mas não disse nada.

\- Obrigado, senhor. Nos vemos por ai. – Disse, forçando a voz a sair agradável para o oficial sênior.

Quando todos chegaram na casa de Andrômeda, Narcissa curou os dedos do filho e lhe lançou um olhar que faria Voldemort ficar envergonhado.

\- Eu esperava mais de você, senhor Potter. – Ela disse, fazendo-o se encolher instintivamente.

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. – Ele disse, envergonhado, olhando como Draco tirava Teddy do suporte e o colocava no chão. – Eu sou um idiota preconceituoso.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso, com ceticismo.

\- Eu sei, eu mereço. O que tenho que fazer para ganhar seu perdão? – Harry perguntou ao loiro, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva. – Isso é negociável, certo?

Narcissa assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Bom começo, Potter. Posso voltar para o hospital, confiando que não vai entregar meu filho aos lobos sem entender a situação?

\- Sim, sou um idiota impulsivo. – Harry disse, fazendo sua cara de lerdo e miserável, geralmente funcionava com Hermione. – Vou aprender, prometo.

A mulher mais velha assentiu e desapareceu rumo ao hospital depois de beijar o bebê, que engatinhou para o padrinho, que o pegou no colo.

\- Aquele idiota jogou areia nos seus olhos? – Ele perguntou ao bebê, beijando-o nas bochechas gordinhas. – Não se preocupe, vou chamar George e Ron e vamos dar um jeito nele, vingança ao estilo dos marotos.

\- Vingança, Potter? – Draco perguntou, levemente impressionado.

\- É claro, achou que eu ia deixar por isso mesmo? – Harry perguntou, chocado. – Amanhã isso vai estar no Profeta, preciso mandar uma mensagem agora.

\- Vão pensar que fui eu. – Draco protestou.

Harry deu um sorriso malévolo.

\- Eu me vingo e outra pessoa leva a culpa. O que pode ser mais perfeito?

Draco estreitou os olhos.

\- Isso soou muito sonserino, Potter.

O moreno deu dois passos até estar com a testa quase tocando a do herdeiro dos Malfoy.

\- Talvez nunca tenha percebido, Draco, mas tenho muito de serpente em mim. – Disse, provocativo. – Agora, quer se juntar a nós e se divertir decidindo o que fazer com o homem ou prefere ficar em casa sem nada para fazer?

\- Eu suponho que alguém precisa evitar que sejam pegos ou me impliquem de alguma maneira. Não quero ir para a cadeia, sabe? – Draco respondeu, lambendo os lábios, totalmente consciente da pouca distância entre ele e Potter.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos ser excelentes juntos. – Harry afirmou, com voz rouca e cheia de segundas intenções, ao mesmo tempo em que Teddy conseguia finalmente agarrar a gravata borboleta que o primo estava usando aquele dia. – Teddy, não! Não vê que seu padrinho estava tentando flertar? Não pode estragar esses momentos.

Draco arrumou sua gravata e olhou muito feio para o moreno.

\- Não se atreva, Potter! Não estou disponível.

Harry piscou, fingindo confusão.

\- Oh, sério? Entendi mal o jeito que me olhava como se fosse a melhor sobremesa do mundo?

\- Maldito arrogante! Eu não estava te olhando. – Draco protestou, vendo como Potter colocava o bebê no chão e lhe dava um brinquedo. – Oh, não. Nem pense nisso, pegue esse bebê de volta.

Harry deu um sorriso predador, enquanto se aproximava do loiro, encurralando-o contra uma parede.

\- Se escondendo atrás de um menininho de nove meses, Malfoy? – Harry disse, ao tê-lo contra uma parede com uma mão plantada de cada lado de sua cabeça.

\- Claro que não! – O loiro respondeu. – Mas se ele te mantém civilizado…

\- Oh, mas é civilizado beijar o herói do dia. – Harry disse, deixando seu lábios tocarem o do loiro e sentindo uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando o fez.

As mãos de Draco foram aos cabelos rebeldes e surpreendentemente macios de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Os dois se perderam um no outro até que um Teddy muito feliz gritou.

\- Potty fidi. – A vozinha infantil disse, numa voz alegre e musicada.

Harry deixou de beijar Draco e olhou horrorizado para o afilhado, que tinha um dos famigerados bottons do torneio nas mãos e ria ao ver como a imagem mudava.

\- Não, Teddy! Não pode dizer isso. – O moreno pediu, enquanto o pegava no colo, e ouvia Draco rir malevolamente. – Malfoy! Isso não tem graça.

\- Você mereceu! – Draco disse, rindo de como Teddy cantarolava o apelido do testa-rachada. – Nem me deixou levá-lo para casa.

Harry olhou feio para o loiro e para o afilhado.

\- Diga doninha, do-ni-nha. – Harry implorou ao bebê, que riu e transformou o cabelo em loiro, fazendo Draco aplaudir loucamente e ficar com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Ele me ama! Ele me ama! – O loiro disse, feliz.

O jovem aspirante a auror suspirou.

\- É claro que ele ama, pequeno Moony traidor. – Disse carinhosamente, esfregando seu nariz no do bebê. – Mas não tem problema, vou me vingar disso, Draco. Palavra de maroto.

Por algum motivo, a frase unida ao olhar malicioso que o moreno lhe deu, causou mais expectativa do que medo no loiro.

\- Faça o seu melhor, Potty.

\- Pode deixar, doninha.


End file.
